Mode d'Emploi: Se mettre en Couple
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: 3 courts chapitres /hormis le 3ème beaucoup plus long je pense/ sur une recherche de l'âme soeur altérée, puis d'une rencontre du destin - Bon je sais, c'est pas très clair mais lisez et vous comprendrez x'D - Homophobe OUT - SoRiku /Monde Alternatif/
1. Comment sortir avec une fille? By Sora

Bon voilà, j'ai cette fanfic courte en tête depuis un bail et donc j'ai pondu le premier chapitre (y en aura 3) qui est tout de même assez court en un soir!

_ Homophobe passé votre chemin. Même s'il n'y a rien de concret à part peut-être _

_un baiser et la relation Yuri dont je fais mention dans le premier chapitre, je vous _

_conseillerais de ne pas lire ce qui suit si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation_

Sur ce, bon Chapitre =D

**Ps****:** Je change un peu de style et j'emploie le pronom "je" dans cette fanfic (à part peut-être pour le 3ème et dernier chapitre) pour que vous soyez encore plus ancré dans l'histoire ;3

* * *

**Mode d'Emploi: Se mettre en Couple **

**- Ptit Yaoi Court de 3 chapitres**** -**

* * *

**_~ Chap.1 - Mode d'emploi; Comment sortir avec une fille? ~ /By Sora_**

_Sora Hikari. 19 ans, sans petite amie et puceau. Voilà ce que je suis malgré moi._

_Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. J'ai beau être assez populaire et très sociable... Cependant, j'ai deux défauts majeurs. Premièrement, je suis d'une timidité extrême quand il s'agit d'aborder une fille. Secondo, pour ne pas arranger les choses, je suis du genre efféminé et mignon... ce qui fait que tout les garçons me demandent de sortir avec eux (en pensant même parfois que je suis une fille de part ma petite taille... ce qui est encore plus agaçant en somme) et que les filles me voient plus un bon ami ou une mignonne peluche mais jamais comme un "homme". Bon je n'ai contre les garçons hein! J'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas bi! Mais j'ai tout de même une préférence pour les filles... enfin bon, je dis ça, je dis rien! Après tout, c'est notre cœur qui choisit quand on tombe amoureux et pas notre cerveau! Bon en tout cas, pour la part, je cherche "une petite amie"._

_Aujourd'hui, je traîne un peu en ville seul. Nous sommes le week-end et je me dis que je pourrais essayer de dépasser ma stupide timidité envers les filles pour une fois et tenter d'aborder l'une d'elle dans la rue. Mais pas une au hasard hein! Non, une qui me plait quand même! On dirait pas comme ça mais je suis un garçon romantique._

_Oh! Bah justement, sortant d'une librairie, je vois une fille aux cheveux acajou et aux bleus accompagnée d'une fille blonde platine aux yeux similaires... sûrement son amie. Je vois la demoiselle parlait puis sourit et enfin rire joyeusement à son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... elle rayonne et m'aveugle de sa beauté. Mes joues s'empourpre. Mon poul s'accélère. Je déglutit, essayant de rester calme._

_Est-ce que je tente le coup? Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'approcher. De pouvoir lui parler sans perdre contenance. De pouvoir lui demander d'être ma petite amie. D'être mon unique, ma moitié, ma complémentaire._

_Je la vois s'éloigner avec la petite blonde à ses côtés. Elle s'en va... non! Je ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance! Je prends mon courage à deux mains puis je m'élance d'un pas déterminé vers elle._

_Ça y est! Je suis en face d'elle. Cette ange à la chevelure rouge. Les deux filles me regardent d'un air intrigué, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je les ai interpellés à l'instant. J'ai les mains moites... la respiration se fait rapide... mon cœur suit la même cadence. Calme toi. Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera d'accord et alors vous pourrez faire connaissance. Oui! C'est ça! Sur ce, je réunis tout le courage que je pouvais avoir en moins et m'exclamais-je à la demoiselle rousse:_

- Excuse moi. On ne se connait pas mais j'ai flashé sur toi. Est-ce que... tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi?

_A cet instant, la rousse semblait fortement surprise puis mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un regard demandant de l'aide à son amie. Elle vit que son amie était encore plus embarrassé qu'elle même et décida donc de répondre elle même à ma personne. Moi, qui attendait avec appréhension sa réponse, d'autant plus en voyant la réaction des jeunes filles. La réponse finit par tomber et se fût Kairi, nom de la fille aux cheveux couleur acajou, qui me la donna. Avec une expression fortement désolé sur le visage et avec une petite grimace, elle me répondit alors avec un ton mal assuré:_

- Désolé. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Je suis en couple avec mon amie à côté, Namine. ... mais on peut être amis, si tu veux.

* * *

Et voilà! Comme je l'ai dit, c'est court et je finis sadiquement mais c'est fait exprès!... Range ta matraque toi, veux-tu =_='

Enfin bon, le second chapitre devrait être pondu ce soir donc il arrivera sûrement demain... de toute façon, cette fanfic sera vraiment courte mais, je trouve qu'elle était intéressante à faire et que sous cette forme courte, elle l'est encore plus x3

Maintenant... JE VEUX DES REVIEWS! -SBAFF- Sniff... Je suis qu'une incomprise TAT (xD)


	2. Comment aborder la fille? By Riku

**~ Chap.2 - Mode d'emploi ; Comment aborder "la" fille? /by Riku**

* * *

_Riku Haiiro. 20 ans, 5 petites amies par semaine (environ) et bien sur, dépucelé depuis un bail. Voilà qui je suis malgré moi._

_J'ai n'ai jamais eu le moindre mal à sortir avec une fille. J'ai toujours eu une petite amie, voir plusieurs en même temps. Après tout, je suis assez beau garçon et malgré mon caractère assez franc et mon attitude froide, j'attire les gens... enfin surtout les filles._

_Je suis du genre nonchalant. J'aime pas m'embêter, c'est pourquoi je ne dis jamais "non" et du coup, je me retrouve à sortir avec plusieurs d'entre elles en même temps. C'est mon défaut. Mais le plus mal dans cette situation, c'est que ces filles là, celles avec qui je sors (voir plus)... bah elles savent très bien qu'elles sont pas les seules et elles s'en fichent royalement!_

_J'ai donc fini par comprendre que tant qu'elles avaient mon corps, ça leur suffisait._

_Assez. Assez. Que tout cela cesse. Je suis fatigué de cette mascarade! C'est ainsi que hier soir avant de me coucher, j'ai envoyé un SMS de rupture à tout mes contacts féminins (sauf mes amies bien sur... j'ai quand quelques filles qui ne me sautent dessus... à ma grande joie...). Je suis méchant? Et elles alors? Elles ont pensées à mes sentiments? Mes sentiments à moi? Si? A profiter de ma faiblesse de ne pouvoir leur refuser quoique ce soit? ... Je ne fais que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Un point c'est tout._

_A présent, j'arpente les rues de ville en solitaire. Je vois des filles glousser comme des poules à mon passage. Ahh... Ne trouverais-je jamais une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non ce qu'elles voient? Je suis quand même pas une ordure niveau caractère à ce que je sache! Je suis même axé sur la romance au contraire! Je pousse un long soupir de désespoir._

_Nous sommes à peine en début d'après midi et je me sens déjà épuisé! J'appuie ma tête contre une vitrine, la mine déconfite quand je la vis._

_Là, dans le reflet de la vitre... je me retourne comme si la vie en dépend et je la vois cette fois-ci en vrai. Elle est magnifique. Sa longue chevelure châtaigne flotte au grès du vent et ses prunelles d'un bleu azur resplendissent tandis qu'elle marche gracieusement sur mon cote du trottoir. Je ne peux plus la quitter des yeux... je crois que j'ai le coup de foudre._

_Je suis du genre direct et pas vraiment gêné pour ce genre de choses ainsi je ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et je me dirige avec assurance vers elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est énervée... ce n'est pas grave. Toutes les filles qui me voient se calme et me demande de sortir avec elle... je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent cette fois._

_Elle me voit arrivée et arrête dans le même temps, sa marche rapide... elle semble agacée en me voyant. Mon charme n'opère pas? ... Non, je dois sûrement me faire des idées._

_Je franchis les derniers pas me séparant de la jolie brune. Elle me regarde fixement... attendant que je prenne la parole sûrement. Je tente d'esquisser un sourire qui vire plus à la grimace au vu de mon trac soudain puis, je me lance:_

- Tu es très jolie, j'ai le coup de foudre en te voyant! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

_Ça y est! C'était dans la poche!... Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. L'instant suivant, la si magnifique demoiselle lui lança un regard assassin à glacer le sang avant de s'exclamer sans la moindre retenue:_

- T'es crétin ou quoi? Casse toi, pauvre type! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi, de sortir avec une serpillière sur pattes!

* * *

Vous avez aimer ce cassage de Riku? 3 ...SBAFF Bon ok, je me tais x'D

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimer et je peux déjà vous dire que vous pouvez prendre le temps de le savourer ce chapitre car, je mettrais plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre qui sera plus loin et surtout - Qui sera le dernier =P

A ciao bonsoir la compagnie ;3


	3. Final : Comment se lier à une personne?

**Chapitre Final - Comment se lier à une personne? /By Sora & Riku**

* * *

**-Pov Sora-**

_Après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains... la fille sur laquelle j'avais craqué venait de m'avouer qu'elle était homosexuelle et sortait avec la blonde à ses côtés!_

_Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elles étaient partis ensemble en me laissant figer sur place... je me sens vraiment pas bien là. ….Comment ça avait pu arriver à ce résultat? Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour néfaste pour les Scorpions? Monde cruel! Je te hais! Pourquoi je dois toujours endurer ce genre de trucs? ... je me sens mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne... vertiges... je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai mais, je me sens tombé... doucement... silencieusement... puis je perds connaissance au contact du trottoir._

* * *

**-Pov Riku-**

_Je suis blanc et figé sur place. Je viens de me prendre un vent... non une tempête plutôt! WTF? C'était quoi cette fille? J'en ai encore des frissons rien qu'à y repenser! Et la chair de poule aussi à vrai dire... mes poils sont aussi dressés droit au ''garde à vous'' que des soldats devant leur supérieur à l'armée! C'était quoi cette fille ?... non c'était même pas une fille ça !... c'était un monstre déguisé en fille! Pour sûr!_

_La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs pris la poudre d'escampette depuis un moment à mon grand soulagement... non parce qu'elle m'a vraiment fait flippé hein! Et j'avoue que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de me faire peur! ... non en fait, elle est la première en y réfléchissant bien. J'espère ne jamais la revoir... j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tailler en pièces... _

_C'est après cette événement un peu trop fort en émotions à mon goût que j'ai commencé à déambuler dans les rues sans vraiment en avoir conscience... encore sous le choc de cette rencontre pour le moins explosive. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas un certain obstacle et trébuche dessus. Ainsi, je m'étale joliment en un magnifique plat sur le trottoir devant une boutique. Génial..._

-Ite...

_Un râle de mécontentement a franchi mes lèvres mais ce sera le seul... surtout en découvrant la cause de ma chute._

_Une jambe... là, juste à côté de moi, un corps. Une personne inconsciente et sur qui je viens de trébucher. Comme si je m'étais pris une décharge électrique, je me relève d'un coup, affolé comme jamais... c'était vraiment pas le moment d'assister à la mort d'une personne!_

_Je me précipite vers la dite personne. Je la retourne et je vois sa poitrine montait et redescendre à un rythme régulier. Ouf... il est juste évanoui! Enfin... "il"... "elle"... finalement j'avais déterminé le terme masculin au vu du degré ''Zero'' de la poitrine de la personne. Cependant... maintenant, j'en doute un peu au vu de son joli minois efféminé... je rougis légèrement à cette constatation._

_Je réfléchis un instant... pas si long d'ailleurs et prend une décision. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, dont je m'étonnais moi-même, je soulève la silhouette et la prend fermement dans mes bras, m'assurant d'un coup d'oeil furtif que celle-ci ne risque pas de tomber... non, tout va bien. Comme une princesse endormie, la personne qui sommeille aux creux de mes bras est bien installée et dort à poings fermés sans la moindre conscience du monde extérieur._

_Je commence à marcher vers un banc tout en souriant tendrement au vu de la bouille mignonne de l'inconnu assoupi._

* * *

**-Pov Normal-**

_L'adolescent aux cheveux en pétard couleur châtaigne finit par ouvrir les yeux. Difficilement, il ouvrit les paupières puis les referma bien vite quand les rayons du soleil, perçant à travers les arbres, vinrent agresser sa rétine. Plus prudent, il positionna sa main au dessus de son visage, créant ainsi une maigre mais suffisante ombre sur son visage pour son deuxième essai. Tout d'abord en clignant des paupières, voyant que ses yeux s'habituer enfin à la luminosité du jour, il finit ouvrir totalement celles-ci. A cet instant, des prunelles d'un bleu ciel fort peu commun et brillant tel des diamants apparurent derrière la fine couche d'épiderme qui les avaient protégés précédemment. Sora, encore légèrement dans les vapes, se remémora peu à peu ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était déclaré à une fille qui au final lui avait avoué sortir avec son amie blonde, présente à ses côtés. Elles l'avaient ensuite laissés sur place et un profond malaise l'avait envahis. Il avait commencé à avoir des vertiges puis... plus rien. Mais alors... où était-il à présent?_

? - Bonjour ! Ça va mieux ?

_Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le châtain réalisa où il se trouvait. Il se trouvait présentement allongé sur un banc et la tête posé sur les jambes d'un inconnu. Il écarquilla les yeux comme jamais avant de se relever soudainement. Trop soudainement d'ailleurs car, il sentit sa tête qui tournait de nouveau et plaqua sa main sur sa tempe en fronçant les sourcils._

? - Hey ! Te relève pas comme ça ! Tu viens à peine de reprendre conscience !

_L'adolescent sentit peu à peu la douleur diminuait ainsi que les vertiges puis quand son esprit s'éclaircit enfin, il retourna son attention vers l'inconnu. Il se figea tout à coup en se retrouvant avec deux prunelles d'un vert aquatique voir émeraude qui le fixait intensément. Il crut se perdre dans ces pupilles à l'intensité irréelle mais, se rendit bientôt compte que l'inconnu le regardait étrangement à présent et il se mit à rougir... suivit de peu par Riku qui rougit à son tour en étant lui aussi plongé dans la couleur bleu ciel et envoûtante des prunelles du châtain. Ils détournèrent en même temps la tête, très gênés par la situation._

_Quelques secondes voir minutes après avoir fixé le sol en silence, se rendant enfin compte que ce n'était pas poli de laisser son interlocuteur sans rien dire, surtout qu'il semblait avoir pris soin de lui quand il s'était évanoui en pleine rue, Sora se tourna vers l'argenté..._

***Quelle jolie chevelure... j'aimerais bien la toucher... mais à quoi je pense moi? On dirait un obsédé!***

_Pensa l'adolescent en rougissant de nouveau de manière imperceptible cette fois-ci pour enfin prendre la parole en fixant du regard l'inconnu:_

Sora – Euh... merci... pour m'avoir aidé... euh...

_Dit-il fortement intimidé avant d'essayer de savoir le nom de l'autre adolescent qui sembla assez perspicace pour comprendre ce que voulait savoir Sora. L'argenté, lui aussi un peu gêné, lui répondit alors:_

Riku – Riku. Je m'appelle Riku Haiiro mais appelle-moi simplement Riku. Et ce n'est rien. Je t'ai trouvé évanoui au sol et mal à point... j'avais pas vraiment le cœur à te laisser là tout seul.

_Riku voulut continuer mais sembla hésiter puis, finalement il se lança :_

Riku – Euh... tu es bien un garçon ?

_Demanda-t-il les joues légèrement rosies et en se grattant nerveusement la tête avec sa main, détournant le regard de jeune homme à côté de lui. Sora, quand à lui, devint rouge des pieds à la tête avec de s'exclamer plus que gêné sur le coup :_

Sora – Bi... bien... Bien sur que je suis un garçon !

_Le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre tellement la question de Riku l'avait gêné mais, il finit par reprendre son calme après quelques minutes et murmura alors :_

Sora – Sora.

_Riku retourna de nouveau son attention sur le châtain, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

Riku – Comment ?

_Sora prit son courage à deux mains puis finit par lâcher d'une traite :_

Sora – Sora. Sora Hikari, c'est mon nom. Tu peux m'appeler Sora !

_S'exclama-t-il soudainement en faisant éclater un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvre et en plantant ses prunelles dans celles de Riku. Celui-ci se sentit dans le même temps fort surpris mais aussi éblouit par le jeune homme et devint totalement écarlate en l'espace d'une seule seconde. Sora, étant d'un naturel assez naïf, ne remarqua pas le moins du monde la réaction de son nouvel ami et continua alors, plein d'assurance tout à coup :_

Sora – J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux Riku ! C'est une couleur naturelle? Tu as de beaux yeux aussi ! C'est quel couleur ?

_Il allait continuer quand, complètement décontenancé par la réactivité du châtain, Riku posa son __index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire avant de lui dire... un peu déconfit :_

_Riku – Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais doucement s'il te plait... et puis ça t'arrive souvent d'harceler les gens que tu connais à peine de questions ?_

_Finit par dire Riku en faisant une grimace. Il vit alors l'expression du garçon en face de lui. Sora semblait à la fois choqué, gêné, désolé... mais enfin de compte tellement adorable. L'argenté ne put en supporter davantage et éclata littéralement de rire, portant ses bras autour de son estomac. Il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand Sora, les joues gonflées, s'exclama outré :_

Sora – Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? C'est pas drôle !

_Riku finit par se reprendre et en voyant la tête de l'adolescent, sans y réfléchir plus, il lâcha la bombe :_

Riku – C'est pas ma faute si tu es adorable !

_A ce moment précis, les deux garçons se figèrent. L'argenté se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et le châtain car, il était devenu totalement écarlate ! Riku voulut se reprendre et s'exclama alors complètement affolé :_

Riku – C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire enfin... pas dans ce sens !

_Riku semblait carrément perdu et c'est Sora qui se mit à rire cette fois-ci._

Riku – Hey ! C'est pas drôle !

Sora – Si, ça l'est !

_Réussit à articuler le jeune homme entre deux rires. Après quelques minutes passaient à se calmer, le châtain regarda intensément l'autre adolescent... qui se sentit tout à coup fort mal à l'aise._

Riku – Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_Lâcha-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse à vrai dire... quoique. Sora, toujours en le regardant avec intensité, lui demanda alors avec sérieux sans répondre pour le moins à la question de l'argenté :_

Sora – Riku... es-tu homo ?

_Riku ne réfléchit même pas et répondit au tac-o-tac :_

Riku – Non. Pour... ?

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, apercevant la mine dépité du châtain à côté de lui. Celui-ci soupira._

***Alors ce n'est pas non plus la personne qu'il me faut ?... Pourtant j'étais sûr que c'était lui...***

_Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers l'autre garçon avec des yeux empli de tristesse qui transpercèrent de part en part le cœur de l'argenté. Sora allait prendre la parole pour s'excuser de lui avoir demander ça quand Riku le coupa dans son élan :_

Riku – Je ne suis pas homo mais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un homme !

_S'exclama-t-il assez haut ce qui fit que de nombreuses personnes le regardèrent étrangement. A la fois anxieux mais aussi gêné, il tourna son regard vers l'arbre le plus proche, le visage rouge flamboyant._

***Tiens... Un nid d'oiseau..***

_En pensant à tout autre chose que ce qu'il discutait avec Sora pour éviter d'être trop embarrassé, comme si c'était naturel, il posa sa main sur celle de Sora. Le châtain comprit ce que voulait dire par là son nouvel ami... et apparemment ''futur petit ami'', s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans sa compréhension de l'adolescent. C'est ainsi qu'un énorme sourire bien heureux se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prit la main de Riku dans la paume des siennes et s'exclama avec joyeusement et un air peu espiègle:_

Sora – Ça veut dire que... je t'intéresse... Riku ?

_Riku ne regarda toujours pas l'adolescent, encore trop embarrassé mais, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête timide à la question du châtain. Sora se sentait revivre. Il allait parler de nouveau mais, Riku aillant repris sa couleur d'origine, se tourna vers lui et lui demanda très sérieusement :_

Riku – Sora. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va nous mener tout ça. Si ça va durer ou pas mais, j'ai très envie de tenter. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

_Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse car, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Sora lui sauta dans les bras. Il est plus qu'heureux et même si j'essayerais de décrire ce que ressentait les deux adolescents à cet instant, ça ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment avant que le crépuscule ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ils décidèrent enfin de rentrer chez eux, Riku bien décidé à ramener son nouveau petit ami jusqu'à chez lui._

• • • • • • • • • • • •

- **B**onus -

_Alors que Riku raccompagnait tranquillement son amant chez lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux presque rouge et son amie blonde s'avancèrent vers l'argenté en l'apercevant._

? - Hey ! Riku ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

_La blonde resta quand à elle silencieuse alors qu'elles arrivèrent bientôt aux côtés des deux adolescents. Sora réalisa tout à coup qu'il s'agissait de la rousse qu'il avait dragué auparavant et grinça des dents... surtout quand il s'aperçut que la demoiselle ne l'avait pas oubliée._

? - Oh ! Mais c'est le garçon de tout à l'heure ! N'est-ce pas Namine ? Je me trompe pas ?

_La dite ''Namine'' hocha la tête pour toute réponse._

? - Ah ! Je me disais aussi que je me trompais pas !

_Riku arqua un sourcil puis, en jetant un regard à Sora, assez anxieux, puis à la rousse, toute souriante, il lui demanda, intrigué :_

Riku – Tu le connais Kairi ?

Kairi – Ha ha ha, oui en quelque sorte ! Le pauvre m'a demandé de sortir avec lui y a quelques heures seulement mais comme tu le sais je sors avec Nami-chan !

_A cet instant, elle fit un clin d'oeil à la blonde dont le visage prit des fortes couleur proche du rouge soudainement. Riku voulut avoir des explications de Sora mais en voyant le regard coupable, honteux et désolé que lui adressait le jeune adolescent, il se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il soupira néanmoins en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à résister au regard craquant du châtain. Il se sentait tellement démuni devant Sora et cela ne faisait que quelques heures à peine qu'il le connaissait et sortait avec lui... qu'est-ce que ça serait quand leur relation s'approfondirait... il serait carrément son esclave ?... Quoique vu le caractère peu autoritaire et craintif de Sora, il n'aurait pas grand chose à craindre à vrai dire. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que Kairi lui demanda à son tour :_

Kairi – Mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit avec toi d'ailleurs ?

_Elle semblait être autant surprise que curieuse pour le coup. Riku n'aimait pas vraiment ce trait de caractère chez la jeune fille mais décida de passer outre pour aujourd'hui. Il prit un air un peu ennuyé... presque comme si ça le fatiguait de faire les présentations et en prenant Sora par le bras pour le plaquer contre son torse, il déclara un sourire malicieux se formant sur ses lèvres cette fois :_

Riku – Je te présente mon seul et unique nouveau petit ami Ma Chère, Sora.

_La jeune fille sembla fort amusé par l'attitude de Riku qui était habituellement assez froid et pas vraiment expressif par rapport à maintenant. Namine était du même avis que la rousse même si elle se faisait plus discrète... en ne riant pas aux éclats comme sa petite amie, premièrement. Riku ne prit pas en note le fou rire de son amie. Par la suite, l'argenté remarqua l'air incrédule de Sora et décida de finir les présentations._

Riku – Sora. Je te présente, celle qui est pliée de rire, c'est ma meilleure amie Kairi et la petite blonde discrète à côté d'elle, c'est sa petite amie Namine.

_Ils parlèrent chacun un peu plus librement quand les présentations furent faites et même Sora, qui était très timide, se sentit fort à l'aise le petit groupe de son petit ami. Le soir commençait à tomber. Riku finit par prendre congés des filles avec un ''Sora'' plein d'entrain, faisant de grands signes de mains pour dire ''au revoir'' à ses nouvelles amies alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tout les deux au loin._

• • • • • • • • • • • •

- **B**onus 2 -

_Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la maison de Sora. Le domicile du jeune châtain se trouvait légèrement en retrait de la ville dans une horde de villas mais, à pied, ce n'était pas si loin de la ville elle-même. Riku et Sora se trouvait tout deux sur le pas de la porte quand l'hérisson se décida enfin à ouvrir celle-ci. En s'ouvrant, ils eurent d'ailleurs le plaisir d'entendre son sinistre grincement qui fit serrer les dents aux deux garçons... mais un autre bruit particulier vint bientôt couvrir celui de la porte à présent entièrement ouverte. Des bruits de pas. Des pas rapides, des pas bruyants, des pas lourds... l'argenté ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fut tout à coup saisit par un frisson qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête ! Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Effectivement, son impression fut rapidement confirmé quand il aperçut une jeune adolescente aux cheveux aussi châtain que son nouvel amant, atterrir avec fracas aux pieds des escaliers dans le salon puis, se ruait sur eux comme une bête sauvage et féroce... ou plus particulièrement déchaînée à ce moment précis. Riku déglutit et son visage prit une couleur extrêmement pâle... c'était elle. La fille de cet après-midi. Elle se stoppa net finalement devant Sora et s'exclama hors d'elle, ne remarquant même pas l'autre jeune homme un peu en retrait derrière lui :_

? - Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville ? Et tu reviens maintenant tel une fleur et...

_Elle remarqua enfin Riku. Elle se figea et le fusilla tout à coup du regard. Riku recula d'un pas face à cette agressivité non contenue. Elle ne fit pas plus attention que ça à l'argenté et décida de demander des explications au châtain devant elle, sur un ton plus perdu qu'énervé cette fois-ci :_

? - Il est avec toi ?

_Sora hocha timidement la tête pour confirmer._

? - Et c'est ?

_Sora devint un peu rouge puis en prenant timidement la main de Riku... un peu maladroitement d'ailleurs, il s'exclama :_

Sora - C'est mon petit ami.

_Depuis que Sora lui avait saisi sa main, l'argenté se sentait étrangement moins nerveux et plus confiant en présence de la demoiselle. La jeune fille prit un air choqué tout d'abord puis, elle se tourna vers Riku d'un air sévère :_

? - Que l'on se comprend bien tout les deux... euh...

Riku – Riku.

_Répondit-il comprenant qu'elle lui demandait son prénom . Elle sembla un peu gênée que celui-ci lui soit indirectement venu en aide en quelque sorte mais, elle reprit rapidement contenance et continua sur un même ton._

? - Riku donc. Je crois comprendre que tu ne sortais pas avec Sora il y a quelques heures encore et que ça s'est fait après cet événement, n'est-ce pas ?

_Elle regarda Riku dans les yeux, lui faisant clairement savoir qu'elle parlait de leur altercation plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Riku déglutit à nouveau... mais heureusement pour le jeune homme, la demoiselle ne semblait pas si horrible que ça et avec un ton moqueur cette fois-ci, elle lui dit :_

? - Mais j'ai déjà tout oublié donc il n'y a pas de problème ! Désolé de t'avoir répondu comme ça par contre.

_Elle rougit de gêne et détourna un instant la tête en se grattant l'arrière du crâne... le même tic que __Sora. Sur ce, sans prévenir, elle attrapa le jeune châtain, qui n'osait plus parler ne comprenant rien à la situation, et lui fit un gros câlin._

? - Ne me refais plus aussi peur Soso ! Oublies pas ton portable la proche fois au moins ! Espèce de tête en l'air va... même si t'es trop adorable pour que je t'en veuilles vraiment, sale hérisson va !

_Par la suite, elle s'écarta légèrement de Sora, souriant de manière espiègle, elle regarda alors Riku droit dans les yeux._

? - Par contre, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de mon petit frère comme si c'était ton bien le plus précieux au monde, sinon je te brise tout les os de ton corps, serpillière-kun ~

_Riku écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sora sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et un peu troublé voir déboussolée, comme toujours par le comportement de l'adolescente, il s'exclama enfin envers l'argenté :_

Sora – Riku, je te présente ma sœur jumelle, Natsumi.

Natsumi – Enchanté Ri-ku-kun ! Hi hi hi.

_Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Riku avait donc bien entendu. Ils étaient jumeaux... mais bon, à bien y regarder, il avait été bête de pas le remarquer. Il voulut dire ''au revoir'' à son nouveau petit ami mais, bientôt la pile sur pattes, j'ai nommée Natsumi, les emportèrent tout les deux dans le salon._

Riku – Tu resteras bien pour le dîner hein ?

_Apparemment, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question car, elle n'attendit même pas de réponse et leur quémanda de s'installer sur le fauteuil le temps que le dîner soit près. La porte restait ouverte à l'entrée fût bientôt refermer par un jeune blond fort ressemblant à Sora._

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

• • • • • • • • • • • •

FINI ! YATA ! Alors tout d'abord, je souhaiterais signalé une chose y aura une suite !

Ce n'était pas prévu à mon programme car, je comptais faire un truc « bref » au départ mais par mal d'idées me sont venus par la suite (notamment les bonus de ce chapitre) et puis, comme je trouve qu'ils se sont mis beaucoup trop vite ensemble dans ce chapitre (SoRiku), j'ai dans l'intention de faire évoluer leur relation dans une nouvelle fanfic qui sera la suite de celle là donc !

J'y insèrerais aussi un nouveau couple (Akuroku) et puis, peut-être d'autres et pour le plaisir de quelques uns, j'approfondirais la relation KairixNami même si je suis pas vraiment Yuriste et que j'aime pas ça à la base x'3

En somme, j'espère que vous avez déjà aimer celle là (je me suis particulièrement amusé sur les bonus comme vous l'aurez remarqué je pense x'DDDD) et j'espère encore plus que vous suivrez et aimerez la suite donc, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de noms donc, je ne peux pas vous le communiquez ici malheureusement ^-^'

Enfin bon ! Vous avez tout de même une fin assez sympathique ici, de quoi attendre la fanfic à venir qui développera celle-ci 3  
Sur ce, JA NE et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ;3


End file.
